


Anonimato

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al apagarse las luces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonimato

Se mordió el labio intentando apagar un grito cuando aquella boca lo devoró, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que esa acción era totalmente inútil.

Hasta hacia un momento estaba tranquilamente estudiando en una de las pocas salas vacías que había en el cuarto piso, cerca de la biblioteca.  
Era practico, y nadie se atrevía a molestarlo mientras estaba allí, además le había pedido permiso al Jefe de su Casa para poder tener allí algunos libros de estudio, prácticamente era una extensión de la biblioteca, de uso exclusivo para los de Slytherin.

Tan solo le faltaban dos líneas para terminar su trabajo para Transformaciones cuando se fue la luz y la puerta se cerró de golpe.  
Al querer levantarse de la silla se vio retenido en su lugar sin poder moverse.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo en alto tras un vano intento de atraer la varita hasta su mano.

La oscuridad no contestó pero sintió como sus manos eran atadas tras el respaldo de la silla.  
Al sentirse libre del hechizo hizo otra tentativa de conseguir la varita pero volvió a fallar, seguía sin poder mover su cuerpo a voluntad.

Unas manos, bastantes grandes y poco delicadas, recorrieron su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, separando, capa a capa, lo que las apartaba de la piel.  
No tuvo ninguna piedad alguna con sus pezones, que pronto se encontraron erectos a causa del toque final: el cálido aliento de aquel extraño.  
Parecía no querer tocarlo mas que lo necesario, y Draco tenia que reconocer que sabia perfectamente lo que hacia, solo tocaba los puntos mas sensibles de su cuerpo.

Pronto toda su atención se centró en la fuerte presión contra su entrepierna. Aquella rodilla inquieta fue reemplazada por una de las manos y comprendió que no tenia escapatoria.

Como buen joven que era, sus hormonas no necesitaban mucho para reaccionar y en la situación en la que estaba, atado y en manos de un extraño, su mente no paraba de gritar mil cosas dispares en vano.  
El peligro que entrañaba estar así, tan indefenso, solo empeoró las cosas. Al rubio le gusta dominar todos los aspectos de su vida pero tenia que reconocer que, de vez en cuando, el hecho de que otro tomara las riendas le gustaba, y mas, cuando se le otorgaba placer.

La cordura, que rápidamente se había esfumado, dejó paso a una imaginación muy vivaz.

Una cara, ahora conocida, le acariciaba, con la nariz, el creciente bulto.

Podía ver como aquel estrecho puente lleno de pecas lo incitaba, como esos zafiros resplandecían con lujuria y la rosada boca lo reclamaba para sí.

Sintió como los dientes bajaban el cierre del pantalón, aprovechando la ocasión para morderlo levemente sobre la ropa interior. Ellos, también, fueron los encargados de liberar el erguido miembro, que ya estaba humedecido con un poco de semen.

Cuando fue devorado, en su totalidad, por aquella boca comenzó la verdadera tortura.  
Los dientes no paraban de rasgarlo. La lengua lo recorría a placer, mientras que aquellos traicioneros labios cambiaban la presión para hacerlo durar mas.  
No precisó ningún hechizo para hacerlo ni siquiera las manos lo aprisionaron para contenerlo.

Solo necesitó la boca para dominarlo.

El orgasmo lo dejo sin fuerzas, tanto que golpeo su frente contra la mesa sin ningún reparo al terminar.

Por fin, fue capaz de escuchar su propio quejido. Había recuperado la movilidad en su cuerpo y al levantar la vista las luces estaban prendidas y la puerta abierta.

Se sentía agitado y desconcertado.

_“Fue un sueño?”_

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho queriendo cerciorarse de hasta que punto era cierto. Fue así que entendió lo inevitable: alguien le había tomado por sorpresa.

Se acomodó la ropa, lo mejor que pudo, y recogió sus cosas para irse a la seguridad de su cuarto.

Tenia que calmarse si pensaba dar con aquel maldito bastardo.


End file.
